Robin Hood: Outlaws
by SherwoodRose
Summary: This is a new twist on the BBC Robin Hood story. Using the characters of the series, and plots from several different Robin Hood books, a friend and I managed to come up with a great Robin Hood story! Please read and tell us what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: In merry England in the time of old . . . there lived within the green glades of Sherwood Forest, near Nottingham Town, a famous outlaw whose name was Robin Hood. __The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood__._

**Chapter 1  
Locksley**

"Don't forget your manners! God only knows how much we could use a farmer in this family. Just think, we could actually have some food around here and perhaps your poor little sister will stop crying."

May Ellen glanced at her little sister, May Ann, who had been crying for the last few days because of her 'tummy ache'. Due to the Sheriff's taxes, most of the families in Locksley had no food at all. Her mother's answer to the problem was that May Ellen should wed the farmer's son, Greg. The only problem was, My Ellen hated Greg with a passion. He was down right disgusting. Would it do so much harm for him to take a bath at least once a month? She had been invited to go out to Locksley Farm and spend the afternoon with the farmer's son.

Her Mother was acting as if it was the answer to her prayers, perhaps it was. May Ellen would sooner pray for the return of Lord Robin, though. If Robin would return from the crusades and take back his land from the Sheriff's deputy, Guy of Gisbourne, Locksley would no longer be in such a sad state.

"Well, go on with you! You're wasting daylight and time that you could be spending with Greg!" insisted her mother.

May Ellen would rather spend her afternoon with Will Scarlet, but there was no use starting that fight with her mother again. It would seem that a farmer was better then a carpenter just because he had food. Nevermind the fact that the carpenter had better character and hygiene.

May Ellen exited the small house and made her away outside the town of Locksley. It was a beautiful summer morning, a perfect day for a walk to the farm. May Ellen was about half way there when a very angry guard came storming down the road. May Ellen quickly stepped out of his way, she had been beaten by the guards before and had no desire to repeat that experience.

I wonder where his horse is, thought May Ellen. She suddenly realized that she already knew the answer. Evidently, the Scarlet brothers were at it again! Forgetting all about her invitation to the farm, May Ellen got off the road and onto a well known deer path that would lead her to the two troublemakers. Sure enough she soon found them in a ditch by the side of the road. The ditch was well covered with brush and could not be seen by the unfortunate guards.

"Don't you two have something better to do?" asked May Ellen as she announced her presence.

"Get down! They'll see ya!" complained the younger brother, Luke.

May Ellen got onto her knees in the dirt, so much for dressing nicely today . . . "I saw a guard who will be wanting his horse back."

"Horse went that way," replied Luke pointing.

"I thought you finished with clothes-lining the guards yesterday?" asked May Ellen. She could not believe how hard it was to try to get Will to talk to her. Luke always cut in before him. Not a hard thing to do considering the fact the Will was shy and hardly ever talked.

"Ran out of things to do," answered Luke again. "What are you doing out here?"

May Ellen smiled, "I'm on my way to spend the afternoon with Greg, the farmer's son." That got Will's attention; he looked at her in surprise, but still did not say anything.

"I hear a horse!" announced Luke. All three of them put their ears against the ground and listened. Sure enough, a horse was coming and the rider was running him hard.

"Make sure you get that rope high enough so the horse can get under it," whispered May Ellen.

"Stop worrying about the stupid horse, Ellen. You have never even been on one before. Not like you are ever going to be able to afford one either," replied Luke.

May Ellen raised her hand to smack him, but Will beat her to it.

The galloping horse and his unsuspecting guard came around the corner. At the last second, Will and Luke yanked the hidden rope up and sent the guard tumbling to the ground. Luke had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

With the rope hidden in the leaves and pine needles on the forest floor, the guard could not figure out what happened. Pretty soon he gave up trying to figure it out and went stomping towards Locksley without his mount.

As soon as the guard was out of sight, Will jumped up and ran after the horse.

"What does he think he is doing!" complained Luke.

"I don't know, but we should leave before the guard returns with more guards." Luke agreed with May Ellen and headed back home.  
May Ellen dusted herself off and headed back towards Locksley Farm. She was going to be late now. Oh well, it was just less time she would have to spend with Greg. She had not gone far when she heard the sound of a galloping horse behind her. Could the guards have been alerted that quickly?! May Ellen turned around and was shocked to see Will riding towards her with the dismounted guards horse.

He pulled up besides her and offered her his hand. When she did not take it right away he replied, "Well May, you could always spend the afternoon with Greg."

May Ellen laughed and grabbed his hand as she swung up behind him on the horse.


	2. Road to Locksley

Prologue: In merry England in the time of old

**Chapter 2**

_The deafening din of battle raged on all sides; the harsh ring of swords clashing, men shouting, and arrows flying through the air. The death and destruction was unending. Robin raised his bow to take down another man with a perfectly aimed arrow, but before he released it, the scene changed and he was no longer on the battlefield. He was at the king's camp at night and the king was being attacked. As Robin went to release the arrow, he noticed someone to his left, but before he could react, a dagger was driven into his side . . ._

Robin woke with a start to find that he was really in the forest, far from the battlefields of the Holy Land. Slowly, he sat up, wincing at the slight ache of his old wound. Near the small fire sat Robin's manservant and closest friend, Much who was cooking up what little food they had left. He looked at Robin.

Cautiously, he said, "You were calling her again . . . in your sleep."

Robin didn't have a response. Silently, he picked up his quiver of arrows and strapped it to his back.

"Do you think she's waiting for you?" Much ventured to ask.

Robin shook his head. "It's been five years, Much," he said regretfully. "I doubt it."

They ate their meager meal and then left their forest campsite. As they started on their day's travel, Robin looked at Much with a smile. "Only a few more miles to Locksley."

"When we get there, I'm going to have a nice, hot bath and I'm going to eat until I'm sick," Much decided.

Robin laughed.

"I'm going to have a whole plate of beef," Much went on, closing his eyes as he imagined it, already savoring the taste.

"Yesterday you said pig," Robin reminded him.

"Well, yesterday I was not so hungry. I mean, I could have pig and beef . . . and lamb. Mmm . . . I'd like that very much. In fact, I can feel a song coming on."

Robin spun around quickly to face Much. "NO! No song! Absolutely no song."

"It would be a cheery song," Much tried to persuade him.

"And it would be a tragedy too. A tragedy for you to have survived the Turk and made it to within a few miles of Locksley only to be killed by your own master," Robin told him.

So they continued on without the song despite Much's pouting. Some hours later the two men were coming around a bend in the road when they heard shouting and a woman's cries just up ahead. Robin motioned for Much to follow and they crept silently into the forest towards the voices.

Peering through the bushes, they spotted a tiny, little house. A woman stood near it and had two young children clinging to her dress skirt. Both were crying pitifully. Several guards dressed in dark armor were dragging a man away from them.

"Much, stay here and make the guards think there are more of us," Robin whispered.

He got up and snuck around to a tree nearest the guards. By now, they had dragged the struggling man to a stump and put his hand down on it. The man's wife begged them to stop. Swiftly, Robin pulled an arrow from his quiver and fit it to his bowstring. At the same moment, another of the guards raised a small axe, but before he could bring it down, Robin's arrow struck the handle, knocking it right out of the guard's hand.

Everyone looked around in bewilderment.

"Who's there?" one of the guards shouted.

"It seems I missed your hand," Robin called out, hidden behind his tree. "Let him go before my aim improves."

"Show yourself," the captain of the guards demanded from atop his horse.

Slowly, Robin left his hiding spot and approached, his bow ready.

"What crime has this man committed to deserve such a punishment?" he wanted to know.

"He was caught poaching one of the king's deer," the captain told him.

"We have no food," the man pled his case. "My wife and children are starving!"

Robin glanced at the slain deer lying by the house and then at the poor children who looked like they hadn't had a decent meal in ages. Finally, he looked back to the captain. "The last time I looked, the law punished poaching with a tanning or a spell in the stocks."

"The law is under threat and must be severe if it is to be respected," the captain retorted.

"If the law wants respect, shouldn't the punishment fit the crime?"

"I do not make the law. I do not decide."

"But you enforce it," Robin said. "And my men and I suggest that you decide to go on your way . . . "

Hidden behind the bushes, Much tugged on the strings he'd tied to various branches making them rustle. The guards looked around themselves in alarm.

" . . . and let this man feed his wife and children."

"I don't know—" the captain began.

"You know!" Robin raised his bow and shot into the air.

The captain looked up and frowned. "And what does that prove?"

Suddenly, the arrow came down and struck the front of his saddle and stuck there.

"Missed again," Robin said with mock disappointment.

Intimidated, the captain immediately ordered, "Let him go."

The rest of the men mounted their horses and slowly rode away from the house. Once they were gone, the man's wife rushed to her husband and then looked at Robin.

"God bless you, sir!" she cried. "Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you," the man said.

Robin nodded and Much joined him.

"I don't think those guards will be returning," Robin told the man and his wife. "But I would not suggest poaching any more deer."

"It is the only way we can eat," the man told him regrettably. "The sheriff taxes us mercilessly. Most of the time we don't even have enough to pay our taxes let alone food."

Robin frowned deeply. "Sir Edward?" He couldn't imagine the sheriff he knew and was once going to be his father-in-law taxing the people like that."

"No, haven't you heard? Nottingham has had a new sheriff for the past couple of years," the man informed him.

"Really?" Robin was surprised. Obviously, many things had changed in his absence. Things he was anxious to get home and check into.


	3. A False Name

Prologue: In merry England in the time of old

Chapter 3  
Nottingham Castle

The greedy Sheriff of Nottingham sat at his desk counting the latest coins that had been collected from one of his new taxes. He loved to hear the clicking sound that the gold coins made as he stacked and counted them. He was hardly paying attention to his deputy's concerns about the rumors of Lord Robin of Locksley's return.

Guy of Gisbourne paced back and forth in front of the Sheriff's desk. "If Robin of Locksley does return, the first thing he will do is reclaim his land. Land that I have been taking care of for years now, land that you personally gave me. All my hard work will be taken from me."

"Then stop him."

"How? It's perfectly legal for him to reclaim what's rightfully his."

The Sheriff looked up from his gold in annoyance. "Then I'll make it illegal! We'll just make something up. Let's see . . . how about this. Robin of Locksley, wanted for desertion of the King's army."

"But he was dismissed from the King's service due to a wound . . ."

The Sheriff interrupted Guy. "Do you think he could prove that? A clue? No. Make it known to the people of Locksley that Lord Robin is to be arrested on sight."

Locksley  
" . . .so if you see Lord Robin, report it to me," announced Guy of Gisbourne to the people of Locksley. "The reward will be well worth your effort." With his speech done, Guy kicked his black horse away from the crowd that had gathered and headed towards the main house of Locksley - the house that once belonged to Lord Robin.

As the town's people went back to their business, May Ellen sought out Will Scarlet to see what he thought of Gisbourne's news.

"I don't like it at all. Something's not right."

"If Robin is accused of desertion, he could be hanged," said May Ellen. "But I suppose there is nothing that we can do about it."

"We can't just stand by and let this happen," stated Will. "I am going to warn Robin. I'll take that horse that we hid behind the carpenters shop. I should be able to find him before he reaches Locksley."

"I'll come too," offered May Ellen.

"No, I can go faster by myself. Tell my father that I'll be back shortly, alright?"

"Fine," muttered May Ellen. Why did the boys always get to have all the fun?

Allan A Dale whistled a merry tune as he entered the town of Locksley. Lady Luck had finally smiled on him the day that he had learned that this town was awaiting the return of its lord. Allan was not one for hard work. He preferred to get money the easy way. Over the past year, he had tried many occupations to get rich quick. Unfortunately, none of them had quiet turned out the way that he had planned them to. But this one was different, this one was going to work like a charm. These people had not seen their lord for over five years now. They would not recognize him if he slapped them in the face. What was keeping him from claiming to be this 'Robin of Locksley'? Absolutely nothing.

Allen A Dale walked up to a young lady and tapped her in the shoulder. "Excuse me, can you point me to the main house, peasant?"

May Ellen whirled around. "Who are you calling a peasant? Why, if you ask me, I would say that you look like a beggar!"

"I would hold my tongue if I were you! That is no way to speak to your lord! Yes, I am Lord Robin. I have just returned from the war in the Holy Lands and will be excepting your apology right now," said Allan with all the confidence that he could master.

May Ellen looked him up and down then started laughing. "You are a sore liar and you most certainly are not Lord Robin."

Allan's shoulders slumped, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," answered May Ellen.

"Because I did meet at least five people who seemed to believe me on the road."

"I would not go around claiming I was Robin, if I were you. There is a price on his head."

"WHAT?!"

Before Allan could do anything a man came running up to them with five guards fallowing him. "There he is! That's Robin!"


	4. Marian

Prologue: In merry England in the time of old

**Chapter 4**

"Just four more miles, just four more miles, just four more miles," Much kept saying over and over again. Robin wasn't sure what was more annoying, that or Much's singing.

"Much, please," he said finally.

"I'm sorry, master," Much apologized. "I am just so anxious to reach Locksley. Finally, a roof over our heads, a hot bath, soft beds and lots and lots of food."

Robin smirked. "Is food all you ever think about?"

"No . . . well, yes . . . when I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Their playful banter may have continued if not for the sudden sound of pounding hooves on the road ahead of them.

"Do you think it's the guards coming back?" Much asked.

"I doubt it. There's only one," Robin answered.

Shortly, the horse and rider appeared ahead of them. The horse had on the same kind of tack as the guards' horses they'd seen earlier, but the rider was certainly not a guard. The young man looked familiar to Robin, but he couldn't quite place him.

When the rider reached them, he looked down at Robin and Much questioningly. "Lord Robin?"

"Yes?" Robin answered.

The young man dismounted the horse. "I am Will Scarlet."

"Dan Scarlet's son?" Robin asked with a broad smile.

"Yes. I've come to warn you. You cannot go to Locksley."

"Why not?" Robin asked, wondering what could be the problem.

"There is a reward for your arrest. The sheriff issued it this morning."

"What?!" Much was stunned. "For what reason?"

"Desertion of the King's army."

"But Robin was wounded! The King sent him home, and with honors too. He saved the King's life! What kind of sheriff is this?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Robin said. He looked at Will. "Does Sir Edward still live in Knighton?"

Will nodded.

"Much, we're going to Knighton to talk to him."

"Make sure you stay out of sight," Will warned. "Most people around here are desperate for money. They'd turn you in for sure."

"We will and thank you for warning us," Robin told him.

**Knighton Hall**

Silently, Robin peered through the bushes at the two guards watching the road into Knighton Hall. "Stay here and warn me if they head for the house or anyone else shows up," he told Much. As Much nodded, Robin stealthily snuck towards the stable. From there he figured he could sneak up to the house without the guards seeing him.

Just as he entered the stable, Robin heard someone coming in from the front door. Quickly, he ducked down into a stall. As the other person led a horse into a nearby stall, Robin turned quickly to peer through a thin crack. His jaw dropped. _Marian!_ If she was here, at home, that meant she was still unmarried.

A wide grin spread across Robin's face. Maybe she had waited for him after all. He stood up. "Hello, Marian."

She spun around and gasped loudly. Robin smiled at her, but she looked like she was seeing a ghost.

"Marian, it's me, Robin."

Marian's look grew cold. "I know very well who you are."

Robin frowned at the edge to her voice. "What's wrong? I had hoped you be at least somewhat pleased to see me."

Marian scoffed. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't call the guards in here."

"Why would you?"

"The sheriff wants you for deserting the King," Marian told him.

Robin shook his head. "You know me, Marian. You should know that's not at all the truth."

"You ran off to war and have been gone for the past five years. I don't know you at all anymore," Marian replied coldly.

_She's not glad to have you back, she's furious that you left_, Robin told himself. "Marian, I did what I had . . . " Outside, Robin heard a whistle—Much's warning signal. Then he heard horses. He gave a pleading look to Marian and quickly hid in the stall again just as Guy of Gisbourne halted his horse in front of the stable. He dismounted and Marian stepped out to meet him.

"Sir Guy, what brings you here?" she asked, hiding her dislike for the man.

"I came to get my guards," Guy told her.

"Why?"

"They are no longer needed here."

"Why not?"

"Robin of Locksley was just arrested."

Confused, Robin leaned his head back against the stall as there was a long silence. _Please, Marian, don't tell them._

"He was arrested?" Marian stammered in surprise.

Guy nodded.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"He said himself that he was Robin," Guy said. He paused for a long moment. "Marian, the sheriff has now given me Locksley as my own land. I would be honored if you would come and visit me sometime."

Marian swallowed and answered cautiously, "Thank you for the invitation, Sir Guy. Perhaps I will, when I can. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things I must get back too."

Guy nodded and mounted his horse again. As he rode away, Marian walked back into the stable and Robin came out of hiding.

"Thank you," he told her, very relieved.

"Well, you'd better leave before I change my mind and go tell Guy that he's made a mistake," Marian warned him.

"Marian, I would like to talk to you father about this new sheriff," Robin told her.

"No, I'll not risk anyone seeing him with you."

"But Marian—"

"Leave," Marian told him firmly.

With heavy sigh, Robin turned and left the stable. He'd have to try some other time to talk to Sir Edward. He also had to find out who it was pretending to be him.


	5. Denial Delore

Prologue: In merry England in the time of old

**Authors note: I would love to hear your opinions on the story! Please take a few seconds and leave a reply. I don't have any yet ********.**

**Chapter 5  
Nottingham Castle Dungeon **

May Ellen paced the small holding cell that she shared with Allan A Dale. "This is all your fault. When my mother learns of this, she is going to kill me!"

Allan simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the cold stone wall. "You ran. Made you look guilty."

"So now I am to hang for conspiring with a fake Robert of Locksley?"

Allan cleared his throat, "Watch and learn my young Ellen." Allan raised his voice and called out to the guards, "Hey! You two! There has been some dreadful mistake! You see, I'm not Robin of Locksley. I'm Denial Delore and this here is my wife, Martha."

Ellen had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. This was never going to work.

"Really?" asked one the guards in sarcasm.

"Yes," continued Allan, "My wife is with child and I fear for the health of the baby in such a place as this."

The guards walked up to the cell and looked Ellen over. "She doesn't look pregnant."

Allan looked at Ellen as if he just realized the flaw in his plan. Luckily, he was used to this happening to his plans and always had a handy back-up line for such situations as this one. "She had it!"

The guards groaned and began to walk away.

"No! No! Really she had the baby last night! And it's in Locksley all alone now! We need to get back to it!"

At this point the guards were not even listening.

"I think you can give up now," Ellen informed Allan. "So what are you really? I want the truth."

Allan slumped to the floor of the cell and Ellen sat down by him. "I'm just a poacher. I make my living off the King's forbidden deer. What about you?"

Ellen rolled her eyes, "I'm just a pawn that my mother is trying to marry off. She would have me wed anyone, but the man I want."

"So why stay in Locksley? A beautiful girl like you could have any man she wants."

Ellen blushed at Allan's unexpected comment. "Times are hard and families need each other. Tell me, do you always speak so freely?"

Allan grinned, "I have no reason to hold back my tongue. I speak what's on my mind."

Approaching footsteps interrupted their conversation. Both Allan and Ellen jumped to there feet.

A young man walked up to their cell, he was followed by a shorter man. "So tell me," he asked, "Are you the infamous Robin of Locksley?"

Allan jumped right back into his story. "Of coarse I am! Are you here to get me out? There's been a terrible misunderstanding."

"That's funny," piped in the shorter man, "Because I just heard you tell the guards that you were Denial Delore."

"Much, be quiet," demanded the young man.

"Denial Delore is my brother-in-law," claimed Allan. "This is his wife, Martha."

"No it's not," argued the young man. "That would be May Ellen of Locksley. Her father was a good friend of mine."

"Lord Robin!" exclaimed Ellen. "I'm so happy to see your safe return, but you should not be here . . ."

"I know, Will Scarlet met us on the road and warned me of the danger. But when I heard that I had already been caught, I had to come meet this impersonator."

"Fine, you win. Now let us out!" begged Allan.

"If I let you out, you'll just be hunted down again. You'll be made an outlaw."

"I'm a poacher! I'm already an outlaw!"

"Aye, but is she?" asked Robin as he nodded towards Ellen. "Look what a mess you have made of things." Robin reached under his cloak and pulled out the jailers keys.

"What? You some sort of pick-pocket?" asked Allan.

"I saw them on the guard and thought I might need them. Turns out I was right . . .as always," grinned Robin as he unlocked the cell door.

"I would not say always . . ." added Much. "I can think of plenty of times when you were dead wrong."

Robin ignored Much's comment as he led the small group down the empty corridor of the castle. Hopefully they would be able to get out unnoticed.

**Locksley**

Will jumped off the sweaty horse and tied it out of sight behind his father's carpenter shop. As he came around to the fount of the shop, his little brother ran to meet him.

"They caught Lord Robin and took him to Nottingham!" exclaimed Luke.

"No they didn't. I just . . ."

"They took May Ellen too!"

"What!?"

"She was with him in the market," Luke explained.

Will ran into the carpenter shop and grabbed two axes, his bow, and a quiver of arrows. Then he ran back to the tired horse, Luke trailing behind him.

"What should I tell Dad when he asks where you are?"

"Tell him I'll be back. I'm just going to Nottingham." With that said, Will kicked the horse's sweaty flanks and took off down the road.


	6. Just Call Me Rob

Prologue: In merry England in the time of old

**Authors note: No replies at all?? Someone has to have an opinion on this story! Please share it with me.**

**Chapter 6**  
**Just Call Me Rob**

Robin peaked around the corner and smiled. They had reached one of the city gates and not a guard was in sight. He turned back to Much, May Ellen, and Allan.

"All right, Much, you take May Ellen back to Locksley and wait for me there. Try not to let anyone see you just to be safe."

"Wait for you there? Where will you be?" Much asked.

"_I_ am going to have a little talk with the sheriff," Robin answered, smirking a bit.

"But you can't just walk in and see the sheriff," Much argued.

"Sure I can. No one knows me and the sheriff still thinks he's got Robin of Locksley locked away in his dungeon."

"Yeah," Allan chuckled. "And it will probably be a while 'til he knows any different."

Much gave him a hard look and promptly turned back to Robin. "But what if something happens? What if you get caught?"

"I won't."

"Why don't we both take Ellen back to Locksley and then both go see the sheriff," Much suggested hopefully.

"Much, just go," Robin ordered. "Please."

"Fine," Much grumbled. "Come on, Ellen."

"Hey, what about me?" Allan asked.

"I suggest you go back to wherever you came from," Robin said.

"Not possible," Allan told him, making a face. He was in more trouble there than he was here. "How 'bout I just tag along with you guys for a while?"

Robin shook his head. "You've got everyone thinking you're me. I think it would be best if you left Nottingham."

"But where would I go? I ain't got even a penny to my name," Allan complained.

Robin took a penny from his pocket and tossed it to Allan. "Now you do. Everyone go on. Much, I'll meet you later."

He turned away from them and went back to the castle, this time by way of the front entrance. At the two large doors, Robin grinned at the guards. "Good afternoon, gentleman," he said cheerily.

"What do you want?" one of them asked with a scowl.

"I'd like to see the sheriff."

"The sheriff doesn't want visitors."

"Oh, I think he does and I'm sure you'd be glad to show me in." Robin pulled out his money pouch and jingled it in front of the guards. Their whole attitude changed.

"On second thought, the sheriff might like a visitor. Right this way."

Robin followed one of the guards into the great hall of the castle. "Wait here. I'll get the sheriff."

Very shortly, the sheriff entered the hall. He was a short man, shorter than Robin, and he looked highly annoyed. Obviously, it was true that he didn't want visitors.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"You can just call me Rob," Robin said with a smile.

"Rob?" The sheriff frowned.

"Rob."

"Fine, _Rob_, what do you want?"

"Well, I just arrived in Nottingham and I wanted to meet the brilliant man in charge." Robin figured the best way to get the sheriff to talk was flattery.

"Brilliant?" The sheriff chuckled low in self-satisfaction. "I like you already."

"You'd have to be brilliant to obtain such wealth."

"It's not that hard really."

"I guess not . . . when all you have to do is keep raising the taxes until people can barely pay them." The sheriff's grin disappeared, but Robin continued on making it quickly reappear. "A brilliantly cunning scheme."

"Why thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Tell me, Rob, would you care for something to eat? After all, if you just arrived, you must be hungry from your travel," the sheriff said. Truthfully, he was just hoping to be flattered some more.

"Thank you sheriff."

The sheriff quickly called fro some food and while they dined, Robin continued with his fake flattery. Soon he had the sheriff talking freely about his ridiculously high taxes, the unjust punishment of those who "broke the law" and even how he'd made everyone believe Robin was wanted for desertion just so that Gisbourne could have his land.

Some time later, footsteps echoed in the hall and Robin glanced up briefly to see Guy of Gisbourne entering. Unconcerned, Robin continued eating while the sheriff got up to meet his right-hand man.

"Ah, Gisbourne, there you are . . ." There was a pause. "Gisbourne, are you listening to me?"

Robin looked up again and saw Gisbourne giving him a strange look. However, Gisbourne quickly looked away.

"My lord, may I speak with you?" Gisbourne asked the sheriff in a low voice.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Privately."

The sheriff glanced at Robin and then motioned for Gisbourne to follow him into the next room.

"What is it, Gisbourne?" the sheriff asked impatiently. "You interrupted a rather nice chat."

"Do you know who that is?" Gisbourne asked.

"His name is Rob. I think he might just be a good one to help us out if we needed an extra man."

Gisbourne shook his head in disbelief. "My lord, that is Robin of Locksley!"

The sheriff frowned deeply. "He can't be. Robin of Locksley is down in the dungeon."

"I've seen him, remember? He is Robin of Locksley," Gisbourne insisted.

As the information sunk in, the sheriff thought of all the things he'd just sat and told Robin. Now Robin knew almost as much about him and his schemes as Gisbourne did. Balling his fists, the sheriff was absolutely livid with anger.


	7. Escape to Sherwood

Prologue: In merry England in the time of old

**Authors note: Thank you so much for your review, bekaz13! It was very encouraging!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Nottingham Town**

Allan A Dale flipped the penny into the air and caught it. He was trying to figure out the best way to spend it. The thought of saving it never even crossed his mind. He had just stepped out into the muddy street, towards the tavern, when he got slammed into by a tall chestnut horse.

Allan grabbed the horse's reins near the bit and swung the horse around in a tight circle, unseating it's rider. "Bloody 'ell, watch where you're going!"

A young man with dark hair jumped to his feet and yanked the reins out of Allan's hand. "You're the one who was in the way. I'm kind of in a hurry and there was no call to do that."

Allan noted all the man's weapons. "It's kinda early to be storming the castle. Besides, I don't think he wants any help."

"Who?"

"Robin of Locksley, isn't that who you are after? Either way, he plans on digging his own grave," finished Allan.

"No, I'm looking for a girl. May Ellen. Have you seen her?"

"Ah! Ellen, yes, you just missed her. She is headed back to Locksley. I'm Allan A Dale, by the way, and you are . . .?"

"Will Scarlet," Will held out his hand and shook Allan's.

"Well, you just made a pointless trip to Nottingham and almost ran me over in the process." As soon as the words left Allan's mouth, a half a dozen guards ran past them and headed towards the castle. "Looks like Locksley might be in trouble."

Will jumped back onto the horse and offered Allan his hand, "Come on, he needs help!"

"No way! I just got out of there and I'm not going back. There's nothing in it for me."

Will just nodded his head and took off towards the castle.

Nottingham Castle

As soon as the sheriff left the room, Robin knew that he had been found out. It was time to go. He went over to the window and slid out onto the narrow balcony. From there, he simply walked over to the next window and entered the castle hallway. Robin took off down the hallway at a run, using the same route that he used to get in. Robin rounded a corner and ran into a large group of guards that had been summoned by Gisbourne.

Robin came to a sliding halt in front of them. For a few seconds nobody moved, and then the guards all drew their swords at the same time. Just as Robin thought he was done for, Will Scarlet whistled from behind the guards drawing their attention away from Robin. Robin took advantage of the distraction and ran the other way. This forced the guards to split up; half of them after Robin and half of them after Will.

Robin ended up running through the castle kitchen and out through the barnyard. He quickly started searching for an escape. If there were livestock, there had to be an exit from the castle nearby.

Just as he located the door, Will came running up behind him. "Hurry, the guards are almost on top of us!"

Robin could not find a latch anywhere, "I can't get it to open!"

Will glanced at the door in dismay, "It's a livestock gate, it only opens from the other side."

Robin cursed and drew his sword as the guards came running out of the kitchen. Will pulled out his two axes and was ready to fight by his side.

Before the guards reached them, there was a groan from the door as someone opened it from the other side. Allan pocked his head through and gave Robin and Will a grin. "Want out?"

Robin and Will rushed through the door and the three of them slammed it shut in the guards faces. Robin started laughing at the close call.

"I'm not being funny . . ." interrupted Allan, "But they're just going to come out the front gate."

"Right," answered Robin as he pulled himself back together. "But we are not going to be here are we?"

It took Robin a few minutes to locate a horse that was desirable. He found a dark bay and pulled Allan up onto the horse behind him. Will had already gone back and found the same chestnut that he brought with him earlier. By the time they had mounted the guards were already out of the castle and in the town streets looking for them. They were easily spotted, being the only people on horseback. The chase was on again. They raced through the busy town streets, yelling at people to get out of the way of two running horses.

Soon, they out ran all the guards or did the guards have another plan? Robin started worrying about this. Rarely, if ever, did guards just give up. As they approached the last gate that separated Nottingham Town from the free countryside and Sherwood Forest beyond that, Robin saw the reason that the guards had dropped back. They had set up a blockade! A few logs blocked the exit of Nottingham Town. Several archers were waiting behind it with their bows drawn and pointed at the on coming outlaws!

But they did not even slow down. The horses raced towards the blockade, at the last second the archers dropped their bows and ran for cover. The horses easily jumped the logs and took off into the countryside. They had made it!

Robin and Will kept the horses at a steady pace until they reached the shelter of Sherwood Forest.


	8. Warning Robin

Chapter 8

~Knighton Hall~

"I think I am going to go to the castle and see if I can find out who they really have locked in the dungeon," Marian told her father shortly after she'd told him that Robin had been there.

"Be careful," Edward warned his daughter. "You don't want the sheriff or Gisbourne to find out you saw Robin."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," Marian replied. She returned to the stable and saddled her horse again. Quickly, she rode to Nottingham. Alone on the road, it was the perfect opportunity for her mind to start thinking about Robin. She'd given up hope of him returning years ago. They had been betrothed, but Robin had chosen to go to war instead of stay and marry her. _It doesn't mean anything that he's back_, Marian thought. _It was over with us a long time ago._

When Marian arrived at Nottingham Castle there seemed to be an unusual amount of activity. Guards were running around everywhere, but none would take time to tell her what was going on. She left her horse in the courtyard and walked inside. As she entered the great hall, she heard shouting.

"I want him hanging from the gallows by nightfall, do you understand me!" The sheriff was in a terrible rage. "Send out every available man and make sure he is caught," he shouted at Gisbourne.

"My lord, there were two other men with him," Gisbourne told him.

"Bring them in too! I intend to see them all hang!"

"Yes, my lord," Gisbourne replied. He turned around and spotted Marian. "Marian, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just out for a ride and came to see what was going to be done with Robin of Locksley," Marian told him.

Gisbourne shook his head. "The man we had was not the real Locksley."

"He wasn't?" Marian faked ignorance.

"No. The real Locksley must have helped him escape the dungeon and they both got away before they could be apprehended."

"Gisbourne, what are you waiting for?!" the sheriff bellowed.

"Marian, I have to go. We must try to catch them before they get too far," Gisbourne said in a rush.

"Where were they headed?" Marian asked him on his way out.

"Sherwood," he called over his shoulder.

Marian followed him back outside and returned to her horse. As she mounted, she watched Gisbourne gathering a large company of men and somewhere inside she felt an annoying nagging feeling. A feeling like she should warn Robin. _Just go home and leave well enough alone. He's none of your concern_, she tried to tell herself. But as soon as she had made it out of the castle, she urged her horse into a swift gallop towards Sherwood Forest. She had to get there before Gisbourne and the rest of the men.

When Marian finally reached the forest, she slowed her horse and looked around for any sign of Robin. She searched the road and alongside of it, but couldn't find a thing. Several minutes later, she heard horses and turned around just as Gisbourne and his men reached the forest. They came to a halt.

"Marian?" Gisbourne said in confusion. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just on my way home," Marian stammered.

"You shouldn't be in the forest," Gisbourne told her. "Not with Locksley on the loose."

"Surely he wouldn't hurt a woman."

"He is a dangerous outlaw. There's no telling what he might do."

"You need not worry. I can take care of myself."

Gisbourne didn't look so sure, but he was obviously in a hurry. "Just make sure you go straight home."

"I will," Marian told him.

The men all turned their horses and continued on the way they were going. Marian stayed where she was until the hoof beats had died away. Finally, she turned her own horse in the direction of home. There was no use looking for Robin now.

Just as her horse started forward, there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Robin!" Marian exclaimed in surprise as he, Will, and Allan appeared.

"That was nice of you to defend me like that," Robin said with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked.

"Hiding from the sheriff's men."

"Well then, as long as you have it all under control I will go home."

"You were out here to warn me?"

Marian rolled her eyes at the grin he was giving her. "So?"

"So that must mean you do still care for me, at least a little bit to want to save my life."

"Just because I believe that the sheriff lied about you deserting doesn't mean that I care at all for you."

"Perhaps," Robin said, giving her a cheeky smile.

He was quickly starting to get on her nerves. "You're impossible. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting home."

Marian heeled her horse forward before he could say any more. Robin continued to stand and watch her with a grin until she was well out of sight.


	9. River Crossing

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I have been very busy with school. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 9 *River Crossing*  
~Locksley~**

Much walked May Ellen back to Locksley and then bid her good-day. As Ellen opened the door to the small house that she shared with her mother and little sister, she could not push away the nagging feeling that she should have remained with the guys.

Ellen's mother was waiting for her with her arms crossed and an angry frown on her face. "There are rumors going around, young woman, rumors that you were caught in the market with a young man and arrested. What have you to say?"

"There was a misunderstanding, Mother. I was sent home as soon as it was straightened out," said Ellen as she tried her hardest not to lie.

"Well, your 'misunderstanding' reached the ears of the farmer's son, Greg!" shouted her mother angrily. "Do you wish to ruin what little we have? Greg is our only hope of surviving! You must go to him at once and tell him you accept his invention to be his wife!"

"Mother, I don't want . . ."

Ellen's mother practically shoved her out the door of the small house. "This is not about what you want," whispered her mother. "This is about what we, as a family, need. Now, don't come back without being betrothed to him."

As the door slammed shut behind her, Ellen tried to decide what to do.

~Sherwood Forest~

Much caught up with the rest of the gang just as they decided to settle down for the night. They decided not to risk a campfire in fear that they would be discovered. The horses were relived of their saddles and tied to branches around the camp, they could help alert the outlaws of anyone who tried to approach the camp in the pitch dark. They decided to take turns keeping watch starting with Allen, than going to Robin, Will, and ending with Much. Though, none of them got much sleep at all. The sounds of the forest kept them awake. Every little noise made them jump.

By morning, it was as if they did not sleep at all. Everyone was wet from having no shelter from the morning dew, grouchy from the lack of sleep, and hungry from having no food for almost twenty-four hours. Tempers were short and they had no plan of action. All these problems now rested heavily on Robin's shoulders.  
"Now what?" asked Allan impatiently.

"I'm hungry," added Much.

The sound of barking dogs cased the four outlaws to jump.

"We need to head deeper into the forest. Have to lose these dogs before they lead the sheriff right to us," said Robin.

The group of outlaws saddled up the two horses and lead them behind them through the thick underbrush of the forest. Within an hour they reached a roaring river. The river was moving so fast that it had white water where it crashed against the banks and rocks.

"The horses will never cross this," informed Will. "We need to find a bridge or a shallow place to cross."

"That will not be too hard," said a soft voice from behind them. May Ellen stepped out of the forest, pushing thick branches out of her way. "There is a downed log just up stream. With a little guidance, the horses should be able to cross."

Robin was the first to recover from the surprise of seeing her. "I thought I sent you home."

"I have no desire to be home. I could be of more help to Locksley by helping you."

"This is no place for a woman," cut in Much. "Who ever heard of a woman outlaw? It's too dangerous, besides, what help could you possibly be to us?"

Ellen stepped towards Much, "I tracked you through the night, right to the exact spot that you are standing. Can you possibly say that I will be of no help to you?"

"I think May should stay," said Will.

"I second that," replied Allan.

"Very well," said Robin. "I have no problem with a woman joining the gang, but I expect you to earn your keep and to keep up with us."

"You won't be looking over your shoulder for me," promised May Ellen.

The group of outlaws soon found the fallen log that May Ellen had told them about earlier. The log was big enough for the horses to cross if they went slowly, one at a time. Robin decided to go first, to make sure the log was safe and would not move out from under their weight. The rest of the outlaws waited on the bank of the river.

Robin nearly fell with his first step. The log was wet and slippery. He was already doubting that the horses could do this. He walked out, almost to the halfway point, when a large man stepped out onto the log from the opposite bank.

Robin raised his eyebrows and addressed the stranger, "Excuse me, sir. You'll have to back up, we can't both cross."

"No we can't," agreed the large stranger. "But I will not be the one doing the backing up."

"I am already halfway across!" reasoned Robin. "You have only come a few steps."

"It makes no difference to me. You will move or I will make you move!"

"That's it John Little! Tell 'em who's boss of this woods!" yelled a voice from the stranger's side of the river.

"Shut-up, Roy, and toss me my quarterstaff!" called out to so-called John Little.

Robin quickly turned and faced his gang, silently asking for an opinion.

"Come back, Master," begged Much. "It's not worth the trouble."

"You can't beat him," added Allan. "The man is as big as an ox."

Robin had already made up his mind. "Find me a branch, Will."

"You have got to be kidding," whined Much with his hands on the top of his head.

Will found a good, sturdy branch and tossed it out to Robin.

John stepped forward and delivered the first blow. Robin blocked it easily. The fight went on for some time. By the looks of it, they were unevenly matched, but Robin's small build and speed made up for John's strength and large size. Soon both men grew tired and began making mistakes. John managed to make a blow to Robin's stomach that was hard enough to knock Robin clear off the log.

Robin hit the water so hard that he sank all the way to the river bed, which, to his surprise, was not that far away from the surface. He could use this to his advantage.

Thinking he had won, John was standing on the log laughing his head off at the now soaked Robin. He started making his way across the log with Roy close behind him.

Ignoring the pain and the growing bruise that was spreading across his stomach, Robin swung his staff at John's legs. John tried to block it but he was too late. The big man landed in the river with a huge splash and came up out of the water splashing and yelling like a mad man. "I can't Swim! I CAN'T SWIM!"

Robin grabbed him by the collier and lifted the man's head up. "Have I won?"

"Yes!" agreed the man. "Please save me!"

"Just put your legs under you, you big ox," replied Robin jokingly.

Both Robin and the large man stood up. The water rushed just over their knees.

"Don't even need the dumb log," muttered the large man.

"You put up a fair fight," added Robin as he placed his arm across his soar stomach. "I'm going to be feeling that for days."

"I apologize for that, I have a quick temper." The man thrust out his large hand in greeting to Robin. "The name is John Little," John pointed to the man up on the log, "That's Roy."

Robin took John's hand, "Robin of Locksley, behind me is my gang of outlaws – Much, Allan, Will, and May Ellen. John Little, eh? More like Little John if you ask me."

Everyone got a good laugh out of Robin's joke and met up on the far side of the river. It turned out that the horses could just easily wade across and did not even need to risk the slippery log.


	10. A Plan of Action

~Chapter 10~  
*A Plan of Action*

Sherwood Forest

Night was approaching fast and the woods soon started to darken. The gang decided to make camp under some thick trees. They could not risk a fire, fearing that they Sheriff and his men may have followed them into the woods.

"I hate this," complained Much. "It's cold and we have no food, no blankets, no water, no shelter, no fire . . ."

"Look, mate," interrupted Allan A Dale. "Listing it all out ain't going to make it any better."

"We'll find a better camp tomorrow," said Robin as he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself.

"What about after that?" asked Will. "Are we just going to live off the forest like animals? Hiding whenever a threat draws near?"

The gang looked at Robin, waiting for an answer.

"Tomorrow," was all Robin said as he leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes.

It was no so dark that no one could even see the person next to them.

"What, exactly, lives in this forest?" asked Much.

"Mainly little fury animals," answered Little John. John and Roy were the only ones who came prepared to travel. Both were lying out on their bed rolls and had warm blankets.

"And a few big fury animals," added Roy.

Much decided that he would not be sleeping this night.

Robin awoke early the next morning, before the gang. He decided to go for a short walk, to stretch his aching legs and to try to come of with a plan of action. Everyone was looking to him for guidance and he did not have the slightest idea as to what he was doing. He felt guilty for getting them into this mess in the first place. Robin had begun to wander back towards the road when he heard several loud voices in a panic. He quickened his pace and peeked out at the road from a bushy hiding place.

A Nobleman and two servants were trying, without any success, to pull a cart out of the mud. The cart was filled with supplies that would be easy to sell at any market; supplies that Robin desperately needed.

Robin dashed back to the outlaw's camp. He found everyone awake, but not in the best of moods. "Allan, May Ellen, come with me. I think I found the answer to one of our problems, bring the two horses."

Robin led Allan and Ellen past the stuck Nobleman and up the road a bit. Then they got onto the road and mounted the horses – Robin on his bay and Allan and Ellen on the chestnut. "When we get to them, just let me do all the talking," instructed Robin as he pulled his green hood over his head.

They rode down the road until they came upon the stuck group.

"My, this is a bad day for traveling," greeted Robin. "The road in front of you is nothing but mud puddles too."

When hearing this, the nobleman dropped his head into his hands in despair. "I have had nothing but trouble with this wretched cart!" he yelled.

"Perhaps we can be of service to you than? My brother and I really have no more need of our two steeds. We would gladly trade them to for a good deal of the supplies that you have in that cart."

"I have no need of horses," answered the man. "Nobody can afford to feed them these days."

"I see," answered Robin. In seconds he was off his horse with his bow drawn. He flashed the nobleman a smile, "I'm going to have to insist." As he held the nobleman at bay with his bow, he issued orders to Allan and Ellen. "We need five bed-rolls, seven wine skins, one big cooking pot, two butcher knives, seven plates . . ."

Allan and Ellen scrambled to get all the supplies, stuffing them into wooden crates that were being used to store things in the wagon. The two servants kept well out of the way of the outlaws.

"You'll, you'll pay for this!" puffed the mad nobleman. "All have all of Nottingham aware of, and on the lookout for, the Hooded Man!"

Allan and Ellen were already running into the forest with the wooden crates in their arms and the wine skins over their shoulders.

"Enjoy the horses!" shouted Robin as he turned and ran back towards the camp.

When Robin reached the camp, Allan was already bragging about the adventure.  
"Ya should 'av seen the man's face! And to think that he did not even want the horses! So Rob is like 'to bad, we're taking it'!"

Ellen and Will were busy divining up the supplies evenly between the gang.

Allan was a tad bit annoyed that Ellen did not seem to be paying any attention to his story, even if she had been there. He decided to try to get a reaction. "Yeah, May Ellen ain't half bad at robbing for a girl."

Ellen looked up at him and smiled. Yes, that was exactly what he wanted. But now Will was glaring at him. Probably not such a great thing . . .

"Just think, we could start robbing the rich and then we could give it to the poor!" exclaimed Much.

The thought hit Robin like a jolt. Rob the rich to feed the poor? It was a great idea!


	11. You’re robbing him?

Sherwood

The entire gang watched a carriage and wagon slowly approach their roadblock up ahead. Robin grinned in anticipation. This was going to be good. He was sure there was enough money and valuables in that wagon to help feed a whole village. In a couple short minutes, the carriage came to the roadblock and stopped.

"What's the holdup, driver?" the noble inside the carriage called impatiently.

"A tree blocking the road, sir," the driver answered, jumping down from his seat. The two drivers on the other wagon also got down and the three of them tried to move the fallen tree.

Getting up from behind a bush, Robin casually sauntered over to them. "What do you gentlemen think you are doing?"

The men turned to him quickly. "Who are you?'

"Well, I'm the one who put that tree here and I'd prefer for it to stay where it is until I'm finished," Robin answered.

"Finished with what?" the carriage driver asked suspiciously.

Robin smiled. "Robbing you of your valuables. Oh, but don't worry, it's for a very good cause, I assure you."

The men frowned and then the carriage driver laughed scornfully. "You plan to take on the three of us by yourself?"

"No, of course not." Robin nodded towards the woods. In an instant, the rest of the gang appeared. The men didn't even have a chance to reach for their swords before they were taken from them. Smiling at the drivers, Robin said, "I plan to have my gang help me."

"What is this?" the nobleman demanded from his carriage door.

"Come out and join your drivers," Robin told him. "You've been chosen to help contribute to our efforts to feed the poor of Nottingham."

"What?" the nobleman was confused.

"He's robbing us," the driver clarified.

"You can't do that!" the nobleman raged.

"I think you'll find he can, mate," Allen said, pointing a sword in the nobleman's face. He pulled him out and guided him over to the drivers.

"Allen, Much, you guard them. Everyone else, let's start unloading the wagon," Robin ordered cheerfully.

The gang started digging into the wagon. There were just as much valuables as Robin was hoping. They didn't have a wagon of their own, but there were enough of them to carry almost everything. Shortly before they finished packing everything up to carry it, Robin heard the sound of horses hooves. He looked up just as a white horse appeared and riding it was Marian. With a look of shock, she stopped a few feet away. Grinning with pleasure, Robin walked over to her as she dismounted.

"What are you doing?" Marian demanded before he could get a word in.

"We're just relieving him of his valuables," Robin answered, sounding pleased.

"You're robbing him? Robin, do you have any idea how angry the sheriff is? This is going to be the third wagon this week! You're just making it worse for yourself."

"The sheriff was already going to hang me. What's he going to do now? Hang me twice?"

"At least before you were innocent. Now you aren't. You've made yourself an outlaw." Glancing past him, Marian spotted May Ellen. "Isn't she from Locksley?"

"Yes."

"So now you're recruiting villagers to join your outlaw gang?"

"No, she tracked us down and volunteered," Robin answered. "Listen, Marian, I'm doing this for the poor. None of this is for us. We're giving it all to the people of Merton."

"You don't have to worry about Merton," Marian informed him.

"Why not? They're starving."

"I . . . I have a friend . . . "

"A friend?" Robin asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes. He is already helping the poor and he does it legally. He'll take care of Merton."

"I'd like to meet your friend."

"I don't think he'd like to meet you," Marian said testily.

Robin smirked a little and his eyes shifted from her to her horse. "So then, let's just see what kind of valuables you have."

"You wouldn't dare," Marian replied through clenched teeth.

Ignoring her warning, Robin walked around her and started digging through her saddle bags. "Ah ha." He pulled out a bag of coins. Marian tried to snatch it from him, but he held it above her reach and jingled it. Grinning playfully, Robin whispered, "It wouldn't look right if I don't take it. The nobleman back there might suspect you have something to do with this."

Marian glared furiously at him.

"I love it when you look at me like that," Robin told her.

She was tempted to hit him, but Robin luckily turned and walked away before she could. "You will pay, Robin," she warned darkly, but he ignored her.

"We're ready to go, Robin," Little John informed him.

Well pleased, Robin picked up the load waiting for him and turned first to the nobleman and then Marian. "Good day, my lord. Good day, my lady. Thank you both for you contributions."

With that, the gang hurried into the forest with their loot.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Merton

Under the cover of darkness, Robin and the gang entered the village of Merton to distribute their newly amassed wealth. They had originally planned to wait until the next night, but Robin was curious to see if Marian's "friend" would show up tonight in the village. Quietly, they walked to the first house and knocked gently on the door. An elderly couple opened it.

"Yes?" the man asked, unsure.

"Sir, my name is Robin and my gang and I have some food and supplies we'd like to give you," Robin answered. He held out a full sack.

"Thank you, but the Night Watchman has already been here."

"The Night Watchman?" Robin repeated with a frown.

The man nodded.

"Well, take it anyway," Robin insisted.

"Thank you," the man said again and closed the door as Robin turned away.

Looking at his gang, Robin asked, "Who's the Night Watchman?"

"No one knows, but he's talked about in all the villages. He gives people food and medicine," Will answered.

"How long has he been around?"

"About three years," Ellen answered. "I saw him bring food to Locksley once during the winter a year ago. He wears a mask so no one can see who he is, but the sheriff's men are ordered to shoot him on sight."

Robin was intrigued. "He must be the friend Marian was talking about. Maybe he's still here in the village." He looked around hopefully and wished he'd asked the man when the Night Watchman had been there.

They walked on towards the next house. Along the way, Robin spotted movement in the dark as someone left a house up ahead.

"That's him there," Ellen whispered.

Robin quickly handed the sacks he was carrying to Much. "I'm going to go talk to him," Robin said and quietly sprinted forward. The Night Watchman wasn't far ahead when he glanced over his shoulder suddenly and then took off running. Frowning, Robin ran after him.

"Wait!" he called. "I just want to talk to you."

But the Night Watchman didn't stop. Robin chased him around a house and then between two stables. There was a fence at the other end that the Night Watchman could have crawled over, but he came to a stop. Finally, Robin thought, slowing.

"I just want to talk," Robin said again. "We're on the same side. We're both trying to help the poor."

The Night Watchman was silent, but turned and approached him slowly.

"Are you a friend of Marian?" Robin asked.

He'd barely gotten the question out before the Night Watchman suddenly punched him hard in the stomach. Robin doubled over, gasping and the Night Watchman was off like a flash, disappearing before Robin even had a chance to see where he'd gone. With his hands on his knees, Robin let the air come back into his lungs. In a moment, the gang came quickly up behind him.

"What happened?" Much asked in concern.

"He hit me and ran off again," Robin answered.

"You let 'im get away?" Allan complained. "He looked pretty scrawny to me. You could've taken 'im."

"I wanted to talk to him, Allan, not fight him," Robin retorted. Disgruntled, he took the supplies back from Much. "Let's just finish delivering these and get back to the forest."


	12. Caught

Chapter 12

**Sherwood Forest**

The early morning light filtered through the trees, casting an eerie light on the dirt road. An ordinary traveler probably would not notice the absence of wildlife or the way the path narrowed into a perfect ambush site, but Guy of Gisbourne was more than aware of these minor details. This was it. Guy slowed his horse down to a walk and signaled the wagon behind him to continue on in front of him. The perfect trap. Robin Hood had been robbing the sheriff blind for almost a month now without getting caught. The Sheriff could not take it any longer; he had sent Guy to put an end to it.

Guy watched the covered wagon roll down the road without him. He would wait here with his men until he heard the signal. In that wagon were six hidden guards. When Locksley attacked the wagon, he would be ambushed by those six guards and then by Guy and his dozen guards on horseback. There was no escape from this one for Locksley and his gang of outlaws.

Allan chucked a rock across the old dirt road and hit his target right between the eyes!

"Ow! Master, he did it again!" whined Much.

"If ya did not yell every time he did it, then he would stop," reasoned Little John. Roy rolled his eyes and continued to watch the road.

Robin glanced across the road to where Will, May Ellen, and Allan lay hidden in the brush. Yes, Allan was indeed getting bored again. It was market day; Robin was a bit surprised that no one had come along this road yet. It almost felt as if something was wrong. Maybe he should pull the gang out and go to the villages instead?

Allan rolled over onto his back, placing both hands comfortably behind his head.

"If you put half as much effort into hunting as you do harassing Much, we would have a feast every night," complained Will.

Robin had finally had enough, he stood up and called the gang to him. "Something is not right, Allen, Will, head down the road and see if anyone is coming. Much, Ellen, and Little John, head back to camp and get lunch going. Roy and I will stay hidden here in case someone does come along.

Allan was overjoyed to be on the move as he and Will headed away from the gang. Besides, he had something that he needed to talk to Will about anyway. He just could not figure out how to word it properly, perhaps he should just out and say it. "Umm, mate, I think I got a thing for Ellen."

That stopped Will in his tracks.

Allan kicked at the dirt in the road. "I know you like her too, not being funny or anything, but ya never make a move. I'm just saying that I'm going to."

Will took a step closer to Allan. "I've known May since we were kids. She likes me, Allan, not you. Stay away from her."

Will and Allan stepped out of the road to let a wagon pass by, completely forgetting what they were supposed to be doing.

"Look, mate, I think we ought'a let Ellen decide that. She can pick who she want to be with."

"I already told you that she is with me!" argued Will. Allan was really starting to make him mad and by the look on Allan's face the feeling was mutual.

Suddenly there was a whistle from Robin, he needed help! The whistle was followed by a loud horn being blown. Confused, Allan and Will ran back down the road. Before they could make it back to Robin, Guy and his dozen riders caught up to them. Allan pulled out his sword, ready to make a stand there in the road. Will, being a bit more sensible, grabbed Allan and pulled him back into the trees. There was no way they could fight off a dozen mounted soldiers!

Robin had not even been listening for a wagon! That is what he had sent Will and Allan up ahead for, but he did not have much time to worry about them. The six soldiers had jumped out of the wagon and attacked him and Roy. Robin jumped up onto the wagon and drew his bow back. He managed to pick off some of the guards while Roy defended him from the ground with his iron mace. Poor Roy was soon over powered and dropped to the ground; a sword wound had ripped open his stomach. Robin did not have to look down to know that Roy was dead. Robin was about to jump down onto the remanding guards when Guy and his riders came galloping in and surrounded the wagon.

Guy shoved a bound and gagged Allan off of his horse and onto the ground. "Looks like your forest raid is at an end, Locksley."

Robin tossed his bow to the ground and threw his quiver and sword after it. Allan looked terrible. There were cuts and bruises all over him. How had things gone so wrong? Where was Will? He should have never had split the gang up! But it was too late to do anything about it now.

**Nottingham Castle **

Marian ran towards the dungeons. Her heart was racing and she hoped that the rumors she had heard were not true! They could not be true! She had tried so hard to hide her feelings for Robin. She had buried them down deep inside her heart when Robin had left for war. She managed to convince herself that there was nothing there, but now all those feelings had come back up when she had heard of Robin's capture.

Marian reached for the door that lead to the cells just as the jailer stepped up behind her. "You can't go down there, Missy."

"Gisbourne asked me to retrieve something."

"What"

"I cannot say he wishes you not to know."

"Be quick about it then."

Marian stepped into the cold dungeon and shut the door behind her. She rushed down the hall, checking each cell as she passed by. Her heart raced faster and faster. Perhaps it was all a mistake? Perhaps he was not even here? But her hopes were dashed as she found him in the last cell.

Robin rushed to the cell bars. "Marian, you should not be here!"

"I had to know the truth," answered Marian as a tear sled down her face.

Robin gently wiped it away with his dirty thumb, "Shh, love, I'm fine. Stupid, but unharmed."

Marian could see the guilt Robin felt in his ice blue eyes.

"So stupid! I let the people of Locksley down. I got Allan and myself captured! And Will and Roy are dead!"

"What can I do? How can I help?" asked Marian.

"I don't what you to do anything, Marian, promise me you won't do anything," begged Robin.

"Alright," whispered Marian as she walked away, tears sliding down her face, "but the Nightwatchman might have a plan . . ."


	13. A Service

**Chapter 13**

**Nottingham Castle Dungeon**

Guy of Gisbourne dumped a bucket of water on Allan's head to wake him up. Allan had lost consciousness while being tortured by the sheriff earlier that day. "Are we having fun yet?" asked Guy.

"I'm not helping you kill Robin," muttered Allan, "I'm not helping you kill anyone."

"Yeah, I respect you for that," replied Guy. "So lets look at this another way shall we? An exchange as we go along. A little information, a little money, a conversation . . ."

"What sort of conversation?"

"Oh, an honest one, if I need extra guards on a building you let me know. If I need to re-route a convoy, that sort of a conversation. I am not robbed, Robin is not killed, you would be doing us both a service. You and I, we are the ones that make our supposed betters look good, and they take us for granted."

"What happens when they move on?" asked Allan.

"Then it's our turn." replied Guy. "You want to help the poor? Help yourself first."

**Sherwood**

Marian urged her horse on as she galloped down the old Sherwood road. She had to find the rest of Robin's gang to inform them of what had happened!

Little John, Much, and May Ellen stood besides the abandoned wagon on the road. Ellen and Little John were studying the tracks left behind by Gisbourne and the guards.

"Oh, this can't be good!" said Much. "This is why you NEVER let someone like Robin out of your sight!"

Little John had been enraged when they had came across Roy's lifeless body. The three of them had spent the better part of the afternoon burying him. Little John had not said a single word since they had placed Roy in the ground. There was nothing they could do about Roy right now, they would have to mourn for him later. The living needed their help. Now they were looking at tracks, trying to figure out what had happened.

May Ellen noticed Will and Allan's tracks heading down the road. She pointed them out to Much and Little John, so the three of them began to follow the tracks. Soon the tracks stopped, and then headed straight into the forest. They had been chased down by horses!

Little John, overwhelmed by dismay, sat down on a rock and cupped his face in his hands.

Much starred off into the woods, "We will never be able to track them through the brush."

May Ellen was on the verge of tears, but did not want the other two outlaws to see her cry. She took a deep breath and tried to hold the tears back. She was not going to stop here, she had to find Allan and Will! Out of the whole gang, they were the ones that meant the most to her. She had always loved Will, but lately Allan had begun to grow on her. Her feelings for them were all confused and mixed up.

Little John must have recognized the look on her face. He looked like he was about to say something when Marian came galloping up on her white horse.

"Thank God, I found you guys!" she greeted breathlessly.

"What happened?" asked Much. "Where is Robin? What about Will and Allan?"

"The Sheriff has Robin and Allan! We must do something to rescue them fast. They plan to hang Robin tomorrow at dawn!"

"What about Will?" asked Ellen.

Marian bit her bottom lip. She really did not want to be the one to break the news to Ellen. "I don't know. I don't think he made it, May Ellen."

Ellen quickly turned around and began walking back towards the camp. Much started going after her, but Little John grabbed his arm.

"She needs some time to herself," said Marian.

"What do we do now?" asked Much. "The sheriff has taken the lives of two of our men!"

"We go to Nottingham!" replied Little John.

May Ellen wandered back into the outlaws empty camp, her world in a daze. She was practically unaware of what she was doing when she started to build the fire back up in the camp's fire ring. That is where she heard him, the sound of someone making their way through the forest. May jumped up and held the poker stick, which she had been using in the fire, out like a weapon to defend herself with. Perhaps whoever had attacked the outlaws had found the camp! And she was alone! The invader pushed the last of the brush aside and entered the camp. May Ellen dropped the poked stick and rushed to his side. It was Will!

Will had taken a bad blow to the head from one of Gisbourne's horsemen. Dried blood was matted in his hair on one side of his head, but other than that he seemed fine.

May pulled him down into a sitting position and began to wash away what blood she could. "What happened? I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not sure, one moment I was chasing after Allan through the forest and the next I was out cold. Oww, May, not so hard."

May Ellen's concern turned to anger. She stood up and threw the rage down at Will. Then you clean your own wound!"

Will jumped up, confused at May Ellen's sudden mood change. He swayed slightly from the sudden dizziness, but managed to remain standing. "May, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I thought you were dead! You hear me? Dead! You're the whole reason that I even tracked down this gang of outlaws. I just wanted to be with you . . ." May Ellen's sentence trailed off. She had not meant to say so much, but he deserved to know the truth.

Will took in May Ellen's outburst in a typical Will fashion, without a single word. May Ellen's anger melted away when he pulled her in for a kiss.


	14. Escape

Chapter 14 - Escape

Nottingham

"All right, you two take care of those guards and once we reach the castle, I'll make sure the guards inside are not a problem."

Much and Little John nodded and cautiously made her way from their hiding place near one of the city's smaller gates. When they were in the center of the road, Little John gave Much a shove which nearly sent him into the ditch.

"Hey!" Much yelled, the pitch of his voice rising in fake anger. He tried to shove John but the much bigger man didn't budge. The two of them then proceeded to wrestle with each other. Marian didn't think it looked entirely convincing, but it achieved what they wanted.

"You two there!" one of the gate guards called. "Break it up!"

But he was ignored and soon strode towards the two fighting men. Marian watched the other guard. They had hoped both would leave their positions, but he remained where he was. As soon as the first guard reached Much and Little John, he grabbed them by the arm and tried to pry them apart. Before he even realized what had happened, Little John's fist plowed into his jaw and he toppled over.

The guard at the gate whipped out his sword and rushed at Much and Little John, but before he could reach them, there was a loud clank and he fell face first to the road. Standing behind him was Marian with a heavy stick.

"Come on," she told the men as she tossed the stick back into the ditch where she'd found it. "We have to hide them."

Much and Little John raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other before helping Marian drag the unconscious guards into the ditch. Stealthily they made their way through the city and reached the castle without incident.

"Wait here," Marian said when they'd found a good place to hide right near the castle. "I'll go in and see that Robin gets out. I did not see Allan when I visited Robin. They must be keeping him in another part of the dungeon. I'll try to find him, but if I can't, maybe with Robin's help you can."

"How are you going to do all that?" Much asked.

"Just trust me," Marian answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin put his head back against the wall and groaned. He searched every crack and every bar for any sign of weakness, but the cell was solid. There was no breaking his way out of this one.

Suddenly, there was a sound like two heaps of metal hitting the floor. He jumped up just as the dungeon door opened and one person hurried down the steps. Robin's eyes widened. It was the Nightwatchman!

The Nightwatchman came right to Robin's cell and quickly unlocked the door. Before Robin could even speak, the Nigtwatchman motioned for him to follow. The two of them hurried up out of the dungeon.

"How did you get in here?" Robin asked, but, just like last time, the Nightwatchman wouldn't answer him so Robin just followed silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally Much stopped pacing in circles and turned to John. "I don't like this. We should have gone with her."

But Little John said nothing and kept his eyes glued to the castle gate. Much put his hands on his hips and exhaled loudly. "Fine. Don't say anything, but what if something happened? How is Marian supposed to get Robin passed all the guards on her own. What if…"

"Much, will you just—"

"What are you two doin' here?"

Much and Little John spun around. "Allan!" they both exclaimed at once.

"How did you escape?" Much wanted to know.

Allan shrugged. "I…uh…the jailer, he got a little too close to my cell and borrowed his keys." He hoped he didn't look or sound as guilty as he felt.

"Did you see Robin?" John asked.

Allan shook his head. "No, they must have 'im somewhere else."

"What about Marian?" Much asked quickly.

"Marian? Why Marian?"

"She went in to help Robin and try to find you."

"Haven't seen her," Allan replied.

Much groaned and started pacing again. "I still think we ought to go in there."

"I'm not bein' funny, but I just got out. I'm not goin' back in," Allan protested.

"Well, what about Robin?" Much demanded.

"You said Marian went in to get him. Give her a chance to do it."

Before Much could reply, Little John said suddenly, "Look! There he is!"

Much and Allan looked towards the castle gate where Robin had just emerged.

"Robin! Over here!" Little John called.

Robin changed directions and hurried towards them. When he joined them, Much asked, "Where's Marian?"

"Marian?"

"Yes, she went in to get you out."

Robin shook his head. "The Nightwatchman got me out…Marian must have gotten him to help."

"Well, where is he?"

"I don't know. We were almost out when he just disappeared somewhere in the castle."

"I wonder how he got in," Allan said.

"I don't know that either, but we better get back to Sherwood," Robin replied.

The four of them hurried through the city back to the gate where Little John and Much had left their horses. They mounted up and rode away from Nottingham as fast as they could. When they reached Sherwood, they all stopped. On the road up ahead was a rider on a white horse. Marian. Robin smiled and rode forward to meet her.

"So you got the Nightwatchman to come and rescue me," he said.

"Well, I had to do something."

Robin smiled. "I didn't think he liked me very much."

Marian's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I asked him to do it…for me."

Robin's smile faded and Marian chuckled. "Are you jealous?"

"No . . . maybe."

Marian just laughed again and then said, "You should get back to your camp and lay low for a while. The sheriff will not be happy that you've escaped him again."

Robin agreed and Marian turned her horse and rode off while the outlaws rode deeper into Sherwood.


End file.
